Just another teen story
by loveydovey14
Summary: Jennyanydots, Asparagus, Jellylorum, and Skimbleshanks find their old kittenhood scrapbook. Will have quite a few naughty words.


**This is kinda the first teen story I have ever written, so please don't hate me. *Hides under desk***

**Okay, so Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, and Asparagus look back at their teen years. And...that's pretty much it. Sorry for the lame theme, but I got one more week of school, and I'm kinda stressing out (I'm DOOMED on my geometry finals), and I just really needed to write something. Jenny/Skimble and Jelly/Asparagus pairings. Will have some rather...naughty language.  
><strong>

**Skimble and Jelly share a Freddie/Sam relationship. They really hate each other, but are friends nonetheless. Also, fun fact, some of the truth or dares are some I witnessed while playing with a group of middle school kids at a barbecue.  
><strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated. Nothing is mine but the story. If it gets kinda long, I apologize.  
><strong>

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Come on kits, time for bed!" Jenny called to the kittens playing in the middle of the rather large den. Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus and Jellylorum all lived in the same den so it would be easier to raise the kittens.

The queen kits put down their toy mice and yarn balls and walked towards their room. "But were not *yaawwwnnn* tired yet" Pouncival complained. Tumblebrutus rubbed his eyes sleepily, and Plato stretched is arms.

"Yes, you are" Skimbleshanks cooed as he picked up his son Tumble and gently laid him over his shoulder. Jellylorum did the same with Pouncival. Plato walked beside them as they were taken to their room. The kittens snuggled into their individual beds.

"Goodnight, kittens. Sweet dreams" Jellylorum kissed Pouncival, Electra, Etcetera's and Plato's heads. Jenny kissed Jemima, Victoria, and Tumblebrutus's heads. Then they turned off the lights and closed the door.

Asparagus opened a small cat-sized cabinet and looked through it. "Jelly dear, where did you put my Shakespeare book?"

"It's in the top left cabinet!" Jelly called to him. Asparagus opened the cabinet on the top and saw it completely filled with old books and magazines. His book was on the very top. Asparagus pulled out the book, but the stack of excess reading material toppled out as well. As he started to pick up the mess, one book caught his eye. It was yellow, and read in cut-out magazine letters "Our kittenhood".

"Look what I found!" Asparagus called. Skimble, Jenny, and Jelly walked up to him as he blew the dust off of it.

"Why, it's our old kittenhood scrapbook!" Jenny exclaimed. Asparagus opened the book. There were multiple pictures of them as teenagers. Making funny faces, giving piggy-back rides, and doing other funny things.

"Do you remember what we were like back then?" Asparagus wondered. Everyone thought about it. They remembered all right.

****Years ago****

Teenager Asparagus walked up to teenaged Skimble.

"How was theater practice, AJ?" (Asparagus Junior, so you know)

Asparagus sighed and sat down next to his Scottish railway friend. "It sucked butt! My dad is such a bastard! I don't even wanna be a thespian!"

"Hey, I know what will make yer day: I found this stack of human SEARS catalogs". Skimble pulled the stack of magazines out from behind him and opened to the women's section. He and Asparagus started to purr at the pictures of the attractive humans. (Naughty boys!)

"Hey AJ, you're back!" called a high-pitched voice. Asparagus and Skimble quickly ditched the magazines as teenaged Jenny and Jelly approached them.

"Well, if it isn't Skimbelina" Jellylorum teased.

"Well, it it isn't Smellylorum" Skimbleshanks retorted fanning his nose.

"Your words can't hurt me".

"How was your practice AJ?" Jenny asked.

"I'd rather take a bath with a f*cking toaster than put up with all that crap!" Asparagus cried.

Jenny sighed. "I know how you feel. I don't wanna be a damn gumbie cat. IT'S. SO. BORING! I just sit all day and do nothing! And what the hell is up with the name? What douche bag came up with that name?"

"What would you rather be doing in the time you spend sitting?" Skimble asked.

"How about...play truth or dare?" Jenny said slyly.

"Yeah, let's play!" Jelly agreed. The four teenagers sat around in a circle and started the game.

"Skimble, truth or dare?" Jelly asked.

"Dare".

"I dare you to...take off your waistcoat and sing _I'm too sexy for my shirt_".

Skimble got up and took off his waistcoat and started to wave it around as he shook his hips and sang in his cute Scottish brogue:

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!"

The other three rolled around with laughter. Skimble stopped. "Okay, AJ, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I like a challenge".

"Alright, Mr. challenge. I dare you to...hump that tree!" He pointed to a tree outside the junkyard gates. Asparagus smiled and they all walked around the gates. Asparagus started to stroke the tree as if he were seducing it.

"Hey tree," he said suavely. "Wanna meet my _watering can?_" Jelly and Jenny broke out laughing as Asparagus started to push against the tree trunk up and down. He finished and they continued.

"Jenny, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth".

"Mmmm...What do you want to name your first born kitten?"

Jenny thought for a second. "If it's a queen, Serafina. It it's a tom, maybe that name from _Growltiger's last stand_. Tumblebrutus. I think it's cute. Jelly, truth or dare?"

"Gimme a dare".

"I dare you to go on top of the highest trash pile in the junkyard and sing _God save the Queen_"

Jelly obliged. She climbed to the highest trash pile and boldly sang the national anthem of England. They all applauded when she was finished and joined them.

"We're all proud to be English!" Asparagus claimed. Skimbleshanks gave him a death glare.

"AJ, don't ever call me f*cking English again"[1].

Asparagus had forgotten Skimble was Scottish, not English.(A/N: I do not hate the English or the Scots, I swear! And I apologize if I've offended anyone.) Jenny and Jelly snorted and chuckled.

"Sorry dude. Let's stop playing now".

* * *

><p>"My," Adult Jellylorum said. "We certainly said some...colorful things back then".<p>

"Like..._Smellylorum_?" Skimbleshanks chuckled. Jelly threw him a playful death glare followed by a smack upside the head.

"Shut up, Skimbelina".

Jenny and Asparagus rolled their eyes. Asparagus flipped to another page. There were photo's of them at Christmas. Jenny wore a Santa hat, Jelly wore an elf hat, and an unhappy Skimble and Asparagus were, from the looks of it, forced to wear the embarrassing reindeer antlers and Rudolph noses.

"Hey, look at this picture. It's one of our Christmases!" Jenny pointed to the pictures.

"What kind of presents did we get each other back then?" Jelly wondered aloud.

"I think I remember" Skimble answered, rubbing his head.

* * *

><p>Jenny and Jelly had just given each other presents and were wrapping the gifts for Skimble and Asparagus. Jenny used paper that was decorated with trains on her small, jewelry-sized box. Jelly attached a bright green bow on hers.<p>

"Hey ladies!" they heard Asparagus call. The queens quickly hid the gifts behind their backs.

"Merry Christmas girls! I got somethin' for you, Jenny" said Skimble as he pulled the gift out from behind him. Jenny grabbed it and unwrapped it. She got...what the hell?

"Gumby? That piece of molded, green clay that looks like a pollicle chew toy?" she said.

"Yeah," Skimble giggled. "I thought it'd fit a Gumbie cat to-be".

"You're an asshole".

Asparagus and Jelly stifled laughter as Asparagus handed her her present. And Jelly got...

"_Peanut butter?_" Jelly said through her gritted teeth. Asparagus burst out laughing, but not for long, because Jellylorum shoved the jar onto his head.

"Hey, look! It's-" Skimble started to say.

"Don't say it!" Jelly threatened.

"It's-"

"Don't!"

"It's-"

"Don't!"

"It's-"

"DON'T!"

"Peanut butter and Jelly?" Jenny finished. Jelly threw a death glare at her friend. "Sorry Jelly, I couldn't resist!"

Jelly took the peanut butter jar off Asparagus' head. "Well, I have a present for YOU, AJ". She pushed the present into his paws. Asparagus opened his gift, and with an annoyed expression on his face, he pulled out what he was expecting.

"An asparagus. Yeah, I didn't see that coming" he said sarcastically.

Jenny gave Skimbleshanks his present. "I'm afraid to know what I got". He nervously unwrapped his mystery gift."...Mistletoe?" Before Skimble could say anything else, Jenny snatched the mistletoe from his paw, held it above their heads, and pressed her lips against his. Jelly and Asparagus gasped. When she released, Skimble flinched a little, then shook his head.

"I thought you were in love with that fat penguin f*ck, Bustopher Jones? I've seen you eying his fat ass".

"And the odds of me and him happening?" Jenny grabbed him by the waistcoat and pulled him closer.

"I'd say...a million to one". Skimble and Jenny embraced in a kiss.

"Hey! Why does Skimble get a real present?" Asparagus complained. Suddenly, Jellylorum grabbed his shoulders and planted one right on him.

"Happy?" she said when she let go.

"No, I want more."

They began to hug and kiss, all four of them as it began to snow. Jenny and Skimble wrapped their arms tightly around each other. The kissing started to become french kissing. Asparagus dipped Jelly and slid his paw down to her butt.

"Merry Christmas, guys" Jelly said to her friends.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said back.

* * *

><p>Jenny wiped away a tear from her eye as Skimbleshanks slipped his paws around her waist and kissed his mate lovingly. Jelly and Asparagus nuzzled their heads, purring at the happy memories.<p>

"That was our first kiss" Asparagus said.

"So," Skimble sighed. "You still think I'm an asshole?"

Jenny giggled. "Sometimes, but you're MY asshole". She gave him a small kiss to the cheek and flipped to another page. This page had a picture that showed Jenny, Jelly, and Asparagus rolling around on the ground and laughing at a poor Skimbleshanks who was in a white shirt, a kilt, a tam-o-shanter, and a plaid sash.

"I remember this one" Skimble grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Skimbelina?" Jelly asked Asparagus.<p>

"He's been in his den all day. His mom made him wear something embarrassing".

"SKIMBLE!" Jenny called. "C'mon out!"

"Never!" Skimble answered back.

"You can't look that stupid!"

"It doesn't look stupid to me, but it will look ridiculous t'you guys!"

"We promise we won't laugh, RIGHT JELLY?" Jenny gave a stern look to Jelly, who rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I won't tease you".

There was a short pause before Skimbleshanks finally said: "Oh, fine. But no one laugh!" He jumped out of his den door, and stood before his friends in his traditional Scottish attire. Jenny, Jelly, and Asparagus stared for a brief second, then all started to roll on the ground laughing. Skimble growled.

"O-oh Skimble! What the hell are you wearing?" Asparagus choked out.

"Skimble's in a ski-irt! Skimble's in a ski-irt!" Jelly sang.

"You'll pay for this Smelly!" Skimble shouted.

"Jellylorum!" A different voice called. Jelly gasped. It was her mother. "Jelly dear, I changed the sheets on your bed, did you wash your rubber blanket?"

Jelly blushed a deep crimson red. Skimble pointed his finger and laughed.

"Jelly wets 'er bed!"

"SHUT UP!" Jelly screamed back. Skimble continued to laugh. Then she pounced and tackled him.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!"

As Jelly clawed, kicked, and punched, Jenny and Asparagus pulled them off each other. Jenny held a tight grip on Jelly who was still waving her claws around, and Skimble hid behind Asparagus.

"C'mon guys, we all have embarrassing moments" Jenny claimed. "Remember when I was running around the junkyard frantically one day, searching for my favorite collar?"

"Oh yeah!" Asparagus chuckled. "You were WEARING it!" Jelly and Skimble joined in the laughter. Jenny blushed.

"See? we all have embarrassing moments" said Jenny. Jelly turned her face to the railway tom.

"Sorry dude" Jelly apologized, playfully punching Skimble in the arm.

"Ow" he murmured. "You're a bitch". Everyone giggled.

* * *

><p>Jenny closed the scrapbook. Everyone heaved a sigh. Ah, such happy memories. Each of them smiled from ear to ear and exchanged glances.<p>

"These pictures will remind us of more than we want to remember" [2] Jelly said.

"All in favor of never looking at this again say 'aye' ". Asparagus declared.

"Aye!" Jenny, Jelly, and Skimble said, raising their paws. Asparagus put the book back in the cabinet. He yawned. "Well, I'm ready for bed. Are you coming, darling?"

Jelly nodded her head and followed her mate to their bedroom door. But not before turning to whisper, "Skimbelina".

"Smellylorum" Skimbleshanks retorted. "Don't wet your bed!" Jenny giggled at her loving mate. Some things NEVER change.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**[1] _In the Loop, 2009 _(I salute Malcolm Tucker and his acid tongue!)_  
><em>**

**[2] _Calvin and Hobbes _by Bill Waterson**

**I hope you all liked this. I could have made this two chapters, but it didn't seem to work. Special thanks to my totally awesome pal, Ginakabina, for giving me a few ideas! Toodle-pip!_  
><em>**


End file.
